1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a head slider within disk drive data storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic data storage and retrieval system, a magnetic head typically includes a read/write transducer for retrieving and storing magnetically encoded information on a magnetic recording medium or disk. A suspended head slider supports the magnetic head. In operation, the head slider rides on a cushion or bearing of air above the surface of the disk as the disk is rotating at its operating speed. The head slider includes an air bearing surface (ABS) designed to generate an air bearing force that counteracts a preload bias urging the head slider toward the disk. The head slider flies above and out of contact with the disk as a result of the ABS.